The Way You Smile
by ParanoidANDcrazy
Summary: Ginny and Seamus have feelings for each other... So why can't they just admit it? R&R!
1. Of course!

"I hope you know that I'm notmoving." She carefully set her face into a stony expression, and glared pointedly at him.

"Well, I'm not moving either." He mimmicced her expression. She admitted to herself that it was kind of cute, but he was still making fun of her. And being annoying. And still not moving she narrowed her eyes, and pouted a bit. Whatever his problem was, she wasn't his shrink, and therefore, decided she would ignore him for the rest of the trip.

This was a very difficult thing to do, due to the fact that his arm was around her.

She longed to throw it off, curse him off, and gain back her personal space... but this would not exactly make her situation better. Crammed into the compartment with all 6 of her best friends, there was not a lot of room for all of them.

Ron and Hermione were cuddled up in each others arms, her head resting on his shoulder, lost in thier own world, smiling, laughing, flirting. Harry glared down on them jealously, but they were completely oblivious. Lavender was sitting next to her boyfriend, Neville, who nervously held her hand. But every chance she got, Lavender would steal as many glances as she could get at Harry, thinking no one saw her with those sad, longing eyes. Ginny observed the scene around her with a quiet knowing. Being the youngest, she knew all about her friends secrets. She smiled with pride at the fact that, finally, people accepted her.

Even so, her thoughts drifted back to the arm so casually wrapped around her shoulders. The emotional side of her brain got to her before the logical side, leading her to think, _You know what, this feels kind of nice._

In a friend way! Yes, they were only friends. She was, of course in love with Michael. Who was her boyfriend, she reminded herself. Feeling ashamed, she stared out the window, wishing she had other friends besides these six, Michael, and Luna, so she could be, well, comfortable. But she couldn't move now that the train had started. Not that she wasn't happy with her friends, it was just, well, she couldn't sit like this.

Her heart jumped around in her chest, and her face, she was sure, was beet red. Redder than her hair, even. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but attempted to deny it. Michael was the perfect guy for her, and Seamus was, well, annoying. Everyone thought she and Michael made the most adorable couple, and she knew she liked him... but there was just something about Seamus that... she didn't even know. She tuned out this battle within herself, and kept repeating to herself the phrase she had had to repeat so often whenever she was around Seamus. 'I love Michael. Michael is my boyfriend. I love him...'

Because of course, she was in love with Michael.


	2. Remember Michael

The ride to Hogwarts had dragged out into a long, horribly embarassing affair. She had fallen asleep on Seamus, and careful not to wake her, he had carried her into the carriage. Michael, was of course, in quite a state over this, insisting that he could've carried her and it was only right that she be in his carriage, so he could look after her. When she finally woke up they had arrived at the school's gates, but all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep. She'd buried her head in Seamus' arm, and shifted uncomfortably. She felt very hot. He ruffled her hair gently, and told her to wake up.

At his voice, she was automatically awake, horrified. She found herself in Seamus' cloak, her head on his shoulder... she couldn't help but think that they must look how Hermione and Ron looked...NO! Hermione and Ron were dating. She and Seamus were not. 'Remember Michael...'

As Seamus began to cooly explain what happened, she turned from horrified to mortified. Though embarassed for herself, after she'd heard about how Michael was acting, she couldn't help but replace the embarassment for herself with, well, a kind of disgusted feeling for Michael. He was acting like a chicken with his head cut off! She had only fallen asleep, for christ's sake! For worrying about her, she couldn't help but compare him to her mother, weird as she thought that was.

Her thoughts cut off, they pulled into Hogwarts, and trying to look sophisticated so Seamus would possibly forget her earlier actions, she had almost tripped herself over the carriage steps. She took on a dignified walk towards the stairs leading to Hogwarts' door to cover for her new embarassment. This was difficult, as Seamus was practically choking with laughter behind her.

"Will you just shut up, already? It's not that funny."

Seamus didn't answer her, as he was too busy laughing. It was interesting, it almost looked as if he was blushing under her glare. But, she contributed it to the fact he was breathless laughing, and without oxygen, his face turned about, well, the color of her face at the moment. So, to save what was left of her dignity, she turned abruptly on her heel, and flipping her hair in what she hoped was an angry fashion, she stormed off towards the door. The effect was startling. Seamus stopped laughing and ran after her, shouting.

"No! Wait, Gin! Come back! I was kidding! Ugh, Ginny! Come on, don't be like that... I'm sorry!"

She laughed at his attempts, and had ran into Hogwarts with Luna for the feast. Seeing her laughing, Seamus had stopped chasing her, to her shocked dissapointment. Once seated, she had droned out the housing ceremony, and absent-mindedly stared at Seamus. She could've sworn he looked her way a couple of times. Stirred out of her staring-spell, she attempted a smile from across the table, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. She followed his eyes, and saw him looking at Michael. A blush crept across her face, and her gaze dropped to her plate. 'Remember Michael...'

She felt Seamus' eyes on her. The blush deepened. Soon it became extremely obvious Seamus was staring at her, everyone at the Gryffindor table was giving her inquiring looks, shooting thier eyes between Seamus, herself and Michael. That is, until Lavender burst into tears, running from the table, through the suprised great hall. Lavender had always been one to make a scene, and poor Neville was left, red-faced and obviously in some kind of pain; it looked like he was about to burst into tears as well. There were no questions asked, but Neville answered the one question everyone was thinking.

"I only told her I loved her."

Ginny thought that explained everything quite well. If Michael ever told her that he loved her, well... she wouldn't know quite what to do. Certainly she wouldn't burst into tears, but she wouldn't be exactly happy about it either. It occured to her that she should actually want her boyfriend to tell her things like these, but she brushed it aside; the food was served.

Laying in bed later that night, the thought reoccurred to her. Maybe if Michael could tell her right, possibly at the Winter Ball Dumbledore had mentioned. Outside, by the lake, underneath the full moon, with a little bit of snow falling. They'd be sitting on the bench, breathing in the crisp air, his jacket around her shoulders, while she'd be holding on to the single rose he'd given her and her heart would begin to pound in rhythym with his. They would both know, and he would break the silence, and say "Gin... I love you." Then give her her first kiss... because even though she had been dating him for at least 2 years, he still hadn't kissed her. The most he had done is hug her, which was still quite friend-like.

When comparing reality to her romantic dream, she realized that Michael would never do something like that. But she could think of someone who would... and her thoughts, for at least the fifteenth time that day, returned to her dashing young friend. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Seamus... and her heart almost skipped a beat. She almost slapped herself for being such a bad girlfriend, but decided instead to remind herself of her ever-lasting devotion and love to Michael.


	3. Hogsmeade

Everyone knew it was going to happen. They just didn't know when. That 'when' was today. Finally, Lavender had broken Neville's heart.

The poor boy had spent the entire week locked away in his room, and no matter what anyone did, they couldn't coax him out. Lavender was tortured as well. She hoped she hadn't hurt Neville too badly. Her heart had been broken by Harry in the past, and every Gryffindor knew that she had still loved him. That is, every Gryffindor except Harry. Even Neville had known it was hopeless, but he had cared for Lavender so much... Ginny had to even feel sorry for him. No matter how badly he had screwed up by telling her he loved her. Now that Hermione was almost permanently out of the picture, Lavender realized her chance. And to Neville's misfortune, she had taken it.

Ginny was discussing the break-up with Michael. They were walking through the Southern Courtyard's Garden, holding hands, and talking. She felt that she and Michael could almost feel like a real couple, if things continued this way. Even so, most of the walk, she had tuned Michael out, and looked around. He was just chittering on nervously at random, anyway. It was now the end of October, and it was chilly. She shiverred, and waved Michael off impatiently when he attempted to give her his cloak.

He looked like a wounded calf, gazing up at her. She hated when he looked at her that way, and decided to accept the cloak. She heard the whisper of other students, saying how cute they were together. These students were also apparently thinking of voting for them as the King and Queen of the Winter Ball. She secretly hoped they would. Not that that was the only reason she was staying with Michael... sure, she seemed to not appreciate him enough now, but that was only because she needed to sort out her feelings. She wasn't sure if she truly loved him, or just liked him. Yes, that was it.

As she pulled her arm through the sleeve of the cloak, she spotted who she was looking for. Of course, she full out denied to herself that she had been looking for him. Telling herself it was only to check up on the project they'd been working on together for Potions. Seamus came strolling through the courtyard, his hair whipping around his face due to the wind. She practically stopped in her tracks to look at him. Michael waited patiently, blindly. She asked to be excused, and practically ran over to talk to Seamus.

"And the project, how's it coming?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think we need more supplies." All business with him. She gave an inward sigh, he was so cute when he was serious. Which wasn't very often.

"Okay, and how are we supposed to get them by Monday?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade on Saturday to get them... do you want to help me?"

"Sure! I mean, after all, it is my project too." She knew she had answered that a little too eagerly... Seamus grinned, and she couldn't help but grin back. She loved how he was always so happy and confident.

"Allright then. It's a date."

"No, it is not a date! I'm dating Michael, remember?"

"You don't act like your dating him. I think, in fact, that you'd rather be dating me than him." She was sure her eyes gave her away, and lowered them quickly. She didn't even know what her eyes were giving away, but she figured she must be doing something wrong. She was even more positive this was so when she saw his face light up in pride. He said "You would rather be dating me, wouldn't you!"

"Don't be so conceited... I just want a good grade."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"You're such a jerk!"

"I bet that's what you like about me."

"No, it's not! Because you know what, I don't even like you!"

"At all?"

"No.. I like you, just, well, not that way, you know."

"Hm, I don't believe I know.. could you explain it to me?"

"It's not my problem that you're too stupid to know what I meant."

"Maybe it will be." He stepped closer to her, and leaned down to look her in the eye.

"Or... maybe it won't be..." she floundered for a come-back.

He laughed at her pathetic attempt for a come back, and she blushed furiously. He always made her feel like such an idiot. She wanted to yell at him, or possibly beat him up, but at the same time, she wanted to stare deep into his eyes, and fall asleep in his arms. He always confused her like that. His eyes twinkled, and he tapped her nose with his finger.

"It's a date, then." She made no attempt of protesting, and only watched as he walked away.


	4. An official date

She stared in the mirror angrily, wondering why she had to be so ugly. No matter what she did with her hair, it wouldn't set just right. This was the third time she'd tried to do something with it this morning. Behind her, Hermione sat on the bed, spewing something out about how Ron was so cute, or whatever. She felt that she would spew too. Only it wouldn't be words, unless the Spaghettios she'd eaten last night hadn't been digested yet...

"And then he kissed me, right on the lips! It was like my entire world was spinning, and...I just love him so much! Do you think I should tell him I love him? Or would that scare him away? You're his sister, you should know something about how he'd react. But how should I do it? I should do it at the Winter Ball, since it's only in about a month... Is that a good idea? Oh, Ginny, we have to go dress shopping, and shoe shopping, and jewlery shopping, and to the salon, and so many other places! I can hardly wait! Do you think Ron will ask me to the dance?"

"That's great 'Mione... you should definently tell him. Now, do you think I look better with my hair down, or up?" Hermione, teared her eyes away from the family portrait Ginny had hung up in the room, and looked at her.

"Down. But... why do you care so much how you look? You're just going to Hogsmeade. You've never cared much about how you looked before." She was suprised Hermione had even listened to her talk about Hogsmeade. These days Hermione was lost in her own little world. This world revolved around Ron. It was sickening to listen to Hermione talk about Ron all the time, but as she was her friend, she would listen 'eargerly' to what Hermione had to say about her brother. Also, there was the ever present bribe of black mail.

"I don't know... I just kind of want to look nice for a change."

"Oh. Is Michael going?"

"No. It's for that project in charms."

"What project in charms?" That was definently not the Hermione she knew. Hermione.. forgetting about a project? Never. Not even for Ron. But when she looked to Hermione's face, she could tell she wasn't joking. Hermione had forgotten about a project. It was a miracle.

"The one that's due on Monday. You did do it, didn't you?"

"Not yet, I'll do it on Sunday."

"Why not today?"

"Because I'm going out with Ron today! Um.. who am I working with?" She gaped at Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione's nose crinkled in dissapointment.

"Oh. Who are you working with?"

"... Seamus Finnegan." She turned as red as her hair at just the sound of his name, and Hermione's lips formed a silent 'O.' Hermione looked around the room, and ran to lock the door, she turned around, and was smiling. Almost psychotically smiling.

"I knew you liked him!'

"I don't like him.. we're just friends."

"BS! Dump this Michael character, and go out with Seamus."

"I like Michael."

"Liar. You like Seamus and you know it... and from what I hear, he likes you too."

"WHAT?" she couldn't restrain herself from bursting out like that. She attempted patience, and said

"What do you mean he likes me too! I don't like him, but.. but you heard he likes me?" Her heart started to pound, the way it had that day she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She had tried to avoid any real physical contact with him since that day. But this went deeper... and she knew she liked him by now.

"I heard it from Lavender."

"Omigosh.. Hermione...when'd you hear that?" She was speechless, and this was the happiest she'd been in weeks. Actually, since Seamus had told her that 'it was a date.'

"Yesterday. I'd forgotten about it until now. So do you want to break up with Michael, now? I mean, the longer you continue dating him, the more you're going to hurt him in the end."

"Omigosh... I don't know."

"You want me to do it for you?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Hermione knew her so well. She ran up to give her a hug, and laughed happily. She was now going on an official date with Seamus. Even if he didn't know it yet.


	5. Fatal Attraction

When they all found out, they'd think she was heartless, she knew. That's why she didn't want to go to sleep. Not just yet. Tommorow, they would all know, but not yet. All of them couldn't know tonight. She wondered how many girls were gossiping about her down in the common room, with the exception of her roomate. She wondered if Hermione knew what she'd done. Not that Hermione would care. None of this would even really affect her, unless Ginny decided to practice incest. She made a face at that thought, and promised herself she would never be that sarcastic again. Not that the promise would last, of course. But she still wondered how anyone could like Ron... like, well, like that.

Not that she should be the judge on the matter. She had gone after another girl's boyfriend. While still having her own. They would never forgive her for this. And she had thought today was going to be the best day of her life.

But it was, in a way. That is, until Lavender showed up. Then it became the worst day of her life. She dragged her fingertips across her lips gently, and smiled, thinking to herself that at least she knew what it felt like. The down side of that was that he knew, too.

It had been evening. They had only gotten half of the supplies they'd needed for the project, but they didn't care. It had been a pretty good day. They had shopped all over Diagon Alley, mostly at Zonko's Joke Shop and then they'd had a couple of butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. She blamed the butterbeers.

The stars were almost to be seen, the bright orange sun was setting and they were sitting on a bench. The leaves swirled around thier feet to the chilled breeze. She was warm under his cloak, and they waited in almost awkward silence. She knew now would be a good time to tell him. If there was ever anything she had been wrong about, it was that. She understood why there was awkward silence now. He had laughed nervously, and said

"If you keep borrowing my cloak so much, I think you might wind up living in it."

"I'd be fine with that. It's pretty comfortable." More awkward silence, she quickly said, "You know, I broke up with Michael today!"

"That's nice. He's kind of annoying."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Good."

"Do you want to know WHY I broke up with him?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"Stop being so rude. Well, I broke up with him for you." This got something out of him. His eyes brightened a bit, and his voice revealed his suprise

"You did?"

"Yes."

"What did I do to make you so smart?"

"You didn't actually do anything. Um, well, you see. I think I might like you." She was afraid of what he'd say next. That and the butterbeers made her do it. She leaned forward and kissed him. Right on the lips. If she wasn't mistaken, he'd kind of kissed her back. In the midst of all this, a girl stopped dead on the street. She ran towards them, screaming something angrily. She recognized this girl as Lavender, and finally, she realized what Lavender had been screaming.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!"


	6. Kicking yourself in the face

This is to the 2 people who took the time and reviewed:

...I love you!

You're awesome! You have no idea how much these reviews helped me write this! I thought almost no one had read it so far! And I was kind of thinking about dropping it. But you saved the life of my fanfic. And for that, I have to thank you. And once again, I love you!

Ok, I'm done scaring you now.

They had gotten a C. She'd have like to have higher, especially for having to work with that... that... if she could've thought of a word bad enough to call him, she would've called him it. But being to angry to do so, she simply paced around the common room, fuming silently. The bright fire that lighted the room reflected her anger, and she longed to throw more wood into it, simply to watch it burn. She did so, and wished the wood were Seamus. But, her psychotic spell was dissolved when she realized that it would only help Seamus get used to hot temperatures. Because where he went after he died would be very hot. Or so she thought. She let out a crooked laugh.

"Gin? Are you okay?" It was Harry, back from Quidditch practice. He saw the tears in her eyes, and instantly understood. He knew what had happened, everyone did, thanks to Lavender.

"No, I'm not okay. Now get lost."

"Gin.. come on, now. It's not as bad as it could've been."

"It could've been worse? How?"

"I don't know, but I know it could've been worse." Seamus would've thought up a response to that, she thought, and then almost kicked herself in the face. But she came to reason, and realized that that was almost physically impossible.

"Well, that cheered me up so much... thanks." She turned her back on the fire and was about to go upstairs, and possibly try this kicking herself in the face idea.

"Gin.. look, about Seamus- he just isn't right for you. Give up on him. He's already hurt you enough, and if you stick to it, I know he'll break your heart in the end." She was about to snap at him, but seeing the look of concern in his eyes, she held her tongue. Unfortunately, that distracted her enough to allow tears to fall. She had tried so hard not to cry, and now she was crying. She felt like such an idiot.

Harry put his arms around her, and let her cry into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Ginny. I won't let him break your heart again." He stroked her hair gently, and pushed away the strands that stuck to her face. He pulled away, and kissed her cheek lightly. They both began to blush furiously. It reminded them too much of the past, and they both looked directly toward thier feet. She knew he liked Hermione, and she knew she liked Seamus, but... she couldn't deny there was chemistry. She tried to meet his gaze.

She looked directly into Harry's eyes. There was a coldness about them that she'd never seen before. A deadly violence... but something else there too, something she couldn't quite name. It made her feel secure, and that he'd most certainly make good on his promise. She hugged him this time, and held onto him tightly, beginning to think that everything really was going to be okay... and that her heart didn't feel that broken anymore.


	7. Changing Dance Partners

Ginny picked up the note carefully. Interesting, this rather looked like paper from Lavender's own personal journal, in which she'd tear the paper out to write notes to her friends. How nice that she should so spontaneously find it simply lying idle by a random desk, on the floor. What good luck. Who was she kidding? She'd stolen it. And with eager hands, she unfolded the note, to discover why Lavender had chosen to do what she'd done. She'd been reading Lavender's notes for two days. She wanted to find out why Lavender had had it in for her, because she knew Lavender didn't like Seamus. Unless she had all of a sudden fallen for him one day. She opened the note, and read it. It made sense now, and Ginny smiled maliciously. She had driven Lavender to insanity in the past two weeks, without even meaning to. It was a very nice feeling.

She read the note again. She recognized Lavender's writing, but not the other persons.

Omg, this is not what was supposed to happen! She was supposed to leave Harry alone! And go chasing after Seamus. I can't believe she actually thought I might like Seamus or something. I mean, I know Ginny is kind of naive and all, but you'd think she'd noticed the way Harry has been around her lately. I know he likes her! He gives up on Hermione, and goes running back to Ginny! Why didn't he go running back to me?

I don't know. Dont' ask me... Harry is kind of weird like that. He'll get to liking you eventually, I'm sure of it.

But now what am I supposed to do?

Dump Seamus. The potion is bound to wear off soon anyway... not that it seemed to work too well in the first place.

I was just testing it for Harry... and Seamus was such good friends with Harry. He would've told him, and that would've driven Harry to streams of jealousy... if only he wasn't too busy comforting that redheaded git!

Well, that's a real nice fantasy and all, but he won't like you until he's ready, okay? You can't make him feel. And any potion you try will wear off. Look, Snape is giving us the evil eye, and I'm running out of ink. I'll talk to you about it later.

Ginny fumed with indignation. Oh, she had it in for Lavender all right. Not only would she get her revenge, but she'd also have a date to the dance. One she quite fancied. Harry had just asked her to the Winter Ball. She'd already made plans with Harry, so it's not like she could cancel them now. And even though Seamus had been under the potion's influece at the time, she wasn't so sure she wanted to get involved with him like that again. Then he'd really break her heart, and she didn't know if she could stand that. Harry just seemed so much safer. Even so, things with Harry were getting kind of boring. She wanted to break off whatever they had, and go back to just being friends. She thought things would be easier that way.

"Read this! Would you just look what they wrote about me? Those... ugh. You know what, I'm not even going to sink to thier level."

"Oh, Ginny... how could they be so cruel to you? I'm sorry you had such a bad day... is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, 'Mione, it's been a pretty good day. Harry asked me to the Winter Ball."

"Harry.. asked you...to the dance?" Ginny was suprised, Hermione didn't sound happy at all. She sounded miserable, actually.

"Well, yes. Why?"

"Oh, um nothing. I was just curious."

"Are you... jealous?"

"No! No, of course not!" Hermione had said it a little too quickly.

"You like Harry! I'm your best friend, you can't lie to me... oh gosh, what are you going to do about Ron?"

"I-I don't know. Dump him, I guess." Hermione sounded wistful.

"Do you want me to let Harry know that you're interested?"

"You would do that for me?"

"You broke up with Michael for me, so I owe you one."

"Ginny, you're the best! I just, I don't know what I'll tell Ron. You know, he hasn't even asked me to the dance yet."

"I don't know what you're going to tell him either.. but hopefully he won't freak out." Ginny, knowing Ron, knew this was impossible. But, Ron really hadn't been appreciating Hermione like he used to. Between quidditch practice, school, and his new job at the ministry, there wasn't much time (or patience) left for Hermione. She couldn't help feeling sorry for them; everything seemed to get in the way of thier relationship. The thought lasted only a moment, before she walked out of the room, to inform Harry that she'd have to break off her plans to go to the dance with him.


End file.
